


Celda

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Prision, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Después de una pelea es llevado a una celda de castigo, donde debe aguardar la visita de alguien.Fanfic creado para  el Milo ShipFest 2018





	Celda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. 
> 
> Fanfic creado para Milo ShipFest y posteado a través del Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.
> 
> Advertencia: PWP, Mención de violencia.

**Celda.**

 

 

La pelea había terminado y, dicho sea, que pocas veces en vida me habían puesto una paliza tan en regla, aunque no tenía nada roto y el navajazo que me habían dado a penas y me había rosado la piel, aunque mi uniforme estaba hecho jirones y lleno de sangre, no toda era mía.

 

Un oficial me llevaba a una celda de castigo, odiaba esas malditas celdas, no había baño, cama y ni qué decir del acceso a la comida.

 

-Ey, Nardo… Vamos, lo correcto es que me lleves a la enfermería grandote… -me dirigí al celador para ver si así evitaba ir a la celda.

 

-Cállate Cicero… Alguien quiere darte un aviso. –sonrió un poco y me agarro más fuerte del brazo, saco las rusticas llaves usadas exclusivamente para esas celdas, abrió la puerta y me arrojo dentro, con bastante cuidado, considerando su tamaño y fuerza.

 

Solté un quejido de dolor al chocar contra la pared y me resbale lentamente por ella, maldita sea el hombro me estaba matando y creo que el maldito de Zeros me había mordido el antebrazo en el medio de la pelea. Ese Rhadamanthys me había dejado a merced de esa pandilla de bastardos y ni que decir de Tatsumi quien había corrido como siempre detrás de su amo Aiacos. Me habían dejado a mí solo…

 

Me eche sobre la cobija cual perro, necesitaba analgésicos y una cama.

 

La celda no estaba tan sucia, otro de nuestros castigos era limpiar la inmundicia que otros dejaban aquí, por lo menos Nardo me había dejado en una celda medianamente decente.

 

Por unos minutos estuve solo, acompañado del tintinear del único foco que había en ese lugar, a punto ya de apagarse, decidí cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato, quien sabe si así mi dolor remitiría un poco. Comencé a cerrar los ojos.

 

 

Escuche pasos y después las llaves del otro lado de la puerta, no me dejarían ni descansar los desgraciados.

 

-Está bien Nardo, yo puedo hacerme cargo ahora. Quédate afuera en lo que arreglo esta situación. –esa voz la conocía muy bien. Escuche la puerta cerrarse.- Así que te metieron una paliza Cicero… ¿Te la habrás tenido merecida?

 

-Quien sabe, puede que si… -alce la vista y entre la escasa luz pude distinguir la mitad de su rostro y su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta alta.

 

-A demás tus amiguitos te dejaron solo, parece que ya no les agradas, bien te pudieron haber matado. –siento sus ojos fijamente clavados en mí, debo verme patético hecho un ovillo sobre el mugriento suelo.

 

-Esos bastardos… ya me las pagaran.

 

-Eso ya lo veremos, claro, si es que sales de aquí. Tengo ordenes de dejarte a que te pudras en este lugar.

 

-¿Qué? –un escalofrió me recorre y me incorporo un poco más por impulso que por las ganas de hacerlo.

 

-Lo que escuchas, parece que ya no eres bienvenido en ese grupito tuyo Cicero. Alguien te quiere bien muerto y enterrado.

 

-Entonces ya no soy útil –suelto una risa burlona, tratando de ocultar un poco mi resentimiento.

 

-No.

 

-¿Podrías ayudarme? –trato de que mi voz suene sexy a pesar del dolor.

 

-¿Yo, y qué demonios quieres que haga yo? –alza una ceja y me mira con sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 

-No lo sé… podría darte algo, para que me ayudes.

 

-Para empezar, yo no podría convencer a nadie para que cambien de opinión y para terminar ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tu, cigarros? –soltó una sonora y ronca risotada- Yo soy un hombre libre, puedo comprar lo que quiera, no tienes nada que pudiera interesarme.

 

-¿De verdad? –me quito la cobija de encima y gateo hacia él- Debe haber algo que quieras obtener a cambio. –su postura no ha cambiado, pero en su cara hay un gesto de desagrado.

 

Gateo un poco más hasta estar cerca de él y me levanto sobre las rodillas, quedando a la altura de su cadera, llevo mis manos a su entrepierna acariciándola por encima de los pantalones grises que lleva, siento que se tensa y se hace un paso para atrás. Pero no me detengo.

 

Me levanto por completo, soy más alto que él, me inclino e intento besarlo en los labios, pero no me lo permite, me da igual y comienzo a desanudar su corbata y a desabotonar su camisa, trae de esas molestas camisas de resaque, aun así, paso mi lengua por su pecho y sus clavículas hasta llegar a su cuello, huele muy bien.

 

Cuelo mi mano por sus pantalones para sentir como su miembro se va hinchando y aumentando su tamaño debido a mis atenciones tanto de mi lengua como de mi mano.

 

-A esto quieres jugar pelirrojo… -me mira, pero ya no veo solo desagrado en sus ojos, puedo ver algo más, el instinto que despierta en él.

 

Sigo recorriendo su piel con mi lengua, pero decido sacar su miembro de sus pantalones, me pongo de rodillas frente a él y con mis manos subo su camisa de resaque lo suficiente como para acariciar su abdomen con mi lengua y hundirla un poco en su ombligo, siento como su miembro da pequeños espasmos contra mi cuello deseoso de atención, bajo la cabeza un poco más y engullo su verga entera.  
Un gemido gutural escapa de su garganta, intento mirar su cara, pero el maldito foco sigue parpadeando impidiéndome ver más allá de su silueta.

 

Continuo la felación comenzando a mover mi cabeza, trato de que los movimientos sean rítmicos a la vez que lo acaricio con la lengua y con los dientes, no demasiado fuerte, sólo lo justo para que sienta un poco de dolor.  
Siento su descontento cuando aparto mi boca de esa zona y comienzo a dar lametones en su punta recogiendo el líquido que sale y tragándolo, paso mi lengua por cada parte de su cabeza enterrando la lengua en su pequeña abertura y después por el tronco sintiendo en la punta de mi lengua el relieve de sus venas y la suavidad de su piel, su olor está comenzando a invadir mis sentidos, él me ha tomado del cabello y hace que vuelva a tragármela toda, mis ojos lagrimean un poco por que la ha metido hasta mi garganta, pero sigo moviendo la lengua en torno a su hinchado miembro.

 

-Si este es el juego que quieres jugar, vamos a jugar bien… -me dice al cabo de unos minutos y tira de mi cabello para alejarme de su verga, siento como la saliva escurre por mi barbilla, me lleva a tirones de pelo hasta la pared y pone mi cara frente a esta. – Quítate los pantalones.

 

Eso hago, me deshago de mi uniforme, dejo que caiga con todo y ropa interior hasta mis tobillos, me da otro tirón de cabello para indicarme que me incorpore por completo y eso hago.

 

-Si te gusta que te follen en las celdas mugrientas, eso es lo que te voy a hacer. –me lo dice al oído dándome un último jalón de cabellos.

 

Siento su fino índice ir desde mi cabeza hasta mi cuello y de ahí por mi columna vertebral, a pesar de llevar yo una camisa de resaque su toque me hace estremecer y soltar un suspiro de anticipación, mi verga desde hace rato esta erecta deseando este momento.

 

-¿Ansioso Cicero? –dice burlona mente jugando con la abertura de mis nalgas.

 

-Si… ¿No se nota? –me gano otro tirón de cabello.

 

-Cállate. 

 

Siento sus manos separar mis nalgas y su lengua juega un poco con mi entrada, no puedo y no quiero contener los jadeos que salen de mi boca. Su lengua juega un poco dando pequeños círculos y yendo hacia arriba por la línea que divide mis nalgas juega un poco al llegar a esa zona y siento como unos escalofríos comienzan a invadirme.   
Después siento como su saliva baja por ahí y su dedo vuelve a jugar en mi culo esparciendo la humedad. 

 

Cuando lo retira siento la punta de su verga en mi abertura y sin más entra en mí, me hace soltar un pequeño grito, me tapa la boca para sofocarlo un poco con la palma de su mano. Se va enterrando de apoco y yo trato de aguantar la intromisión, siento que me quema un poco, me lastima, pero sigo aguantando hasta que esta por completo dentro, siento un suspiro en mi nuca y espera un poco recargando su frente en mi cabeza, enterrando su cara entre mi pelo.

 

Hago el culo para atrás indicándole que comience a moverse y eso hace, sus caderas comienzan a marcar el ritmo, al principio lento, pero después va aumentando, así como nuestros gemidos. Sus caderas chocan frenéticas en mi culo y su verga se entierra profundamente en mi tocando mi próstata haciendo que me fallen las piernas y profiera obscenidades contra la pared.

 

Mi miembro clama por atención y comienzo a masturbarlo con una mano, trato de que sea al ritmo que él marca con sus caderas. Siento su verga más hinchada a cada estocada, ya no puedo más y me corro sobre mi mano apretando el culo para que él suelte ese gemido que sé que está ahogando en su garganta, lo hace pone sus manos en la pared y me folla más fuerte, da un par de estocadas más hasta que finalmente se corre dentro de mí.

 

Deja caer su cabeza contra mi nuca y respira agitadamente contra esta, nos quedamos así un par de minutos hasta que él sale de mi interior, siento como su semen sale de mi culo y resbala por mis nalgas.

 

 

Nos hemos vestido nuevamente y él está del otro lado de la habitación arreglándose la camisa.

 

-¿Harás algo Afrodita? –digo al fin, haciendo que se digne a mirarme.

 

-No hay nada que pueda hacerse Milo. La decisión está tomada. Donato a penas y pudo avisar a Aldebarán sobre la “pelea” que habría hoy. –se acomoda las mangas de la camisa.

 

-¿Aldebarán? –estoy recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, la sorpresa me hace cambiar el tono de voz y pegarme más al frío concreto.

 

-Nardo, su verdadero nombre es Aldebarán. Entro al departamento poco después de que ingresaras de encubierto a la prisión. Necesitábamos que alguien además de Mu te vigilara aquí, alguien que pasará desapercibido para ti. Pero Donato lo conoce al haber estado juntos en narcóticos. –dijo como quien habla del clima.

 

-Ya veo… Entonces no hay de otra. ¿Me descubrieron?

 

-A lo que dice Donato, no. Pero al parecer dejaste de ser útil y Minos dio la orden. No les agradas ni les desagradas, simplemente ya no les haces falta.

 

-Claro, resulte ser un completo peón, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Me habría gustado ayudar más. –me encojo de hombros con fastidio, la noticia a herido mi ego un poco.

 

-Te quieren muerto porque sabes más de lo que deberías. No es un juego Milo, resultaste herido, la decisión está tomada.

 

-¿Cómo será?

 

-Esta noche, entre más rápido mejor. Donato hará su papel de mercenario. Se correrá el rumor de que el navajazo que recibiste fue más profundo de lo que es –instintivamente toque mi costado, a penas y era un rasguño, pero había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.- Tienes suerte de haberle roto la nariz a dos de esos tipos, hubo un exceso de sangre y Aldebarán se las ingenió para que no vieran que tan grave era cuando llego a por ti.

 

-Ya, ¿La idea es que muera yo aquí? –me rasque la nuca, había pasado aquí más de cinco meses, creí que podría obtener más información.

 

-No. Aldebarán te llevara a la enfermería, Shun se las ha arreglado para que no haya nadie más que tú. Donato fingirá haber entrado y darte el golpe de gracia, Shun lo confirmara por la mañana, Cicero será solamente un muertito más que se carga “Mascara de la muerte” él queda bien con los tipos y Cicero muere y Milo regresa al departamento de homicidios, es todo. Pasará de madrugada, Donato dará la señal y Shun te ayudará a salir vestido de intendente, te esperaré en el auto.

 

Sólo asentí, seguía algo inseguro del plan.

 

-Lo hiciste bien Milo, pudimos dar con la verdad tras el asesinato de “excálibur” ahora sabemos que ese asesino tiene un cómplice que ordeno su muerte y es a su vez su imitador.

 

-A penas y le saque una descripción al tipo. –seguía regodeándome en mi fracaso, me había mandado liquidar, los muy bastardos.

 

-Confirmaste que Shura era el asesino, aunque intento apelar y la existencia de un cómplice, así como el móvil para matarlo. Afuera nos eres más útil que aquí. Ya no había nada más que hacer y aunque el trato para que Donato te cuidara la espalda fue cooperar con narcóticos ya no hay motivo para que sigas aquí. A no ser que quieras cambiarte de departamento… -se arregla la corbata, pero me mira atentamente.

 

-No.

 

Asiente y se acerca a mí.

 

-Extraño a mi pareja, ya sabes a lo que me refiero –me da un beso en la boca, beso que le ayudo a profundizar abriendo los labios y recibiendo su lengua.- Al fin dejare de verte con esa odiosa barba.

 

-No lo sé, estoy planeando llevarla así, me queda bien el candado. –toco mi barbilla.

 

-Ni se te ocurra. Prepárate para esta noche. –asiento y él toca mi costado- Estas sangrando un poco… -saca su mano y veo un hilo de sangre en su dedo, el cual lleva a su boca.

 

Sale de la celda y yo me quedo ahí solo, escuchando como cierra con llave y camina a la salida y abre otra puerta.

 

-Nardo, he terminado. –no ha cerrado la puerta- Prepara todo para esta noche, avisa a Mu, y tráele a Cicero unos analgésicos, alcohol y vendas, de nada nos serviría que se fuera de aquí medio muerto.

 

-Claro.

 

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y es lo último que percibo además del tintinar del foco, me deslizo de nuevo por la pared. Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que hacer tratos con los de narcóticos es como negociar con el Diablo, casi me matan, pero fueron cinco meses de aventura, no sé si los pueda olvidar así de fácil. Pero también sé que no puedo olvidar a Afrodita.

 

No me queda más que sonreír y esperar a la madrugada para volver a verlo y tenerlo.

 

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
